1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to data storage and, more particularly, to optimizing space in data storage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computing storage environments increasingly store data in one or more storage environments, which in many cases are remote from a local interface presented to a user. These computing storage environments may use many storage devices such as, for example, disk drives, often working in concert, to store, retrieve, and update a large body of data. The data is provided to a host computer requesting or sending the data. In some cases, a number of data storage subsystems are collectively managed as a single data storage system. These subsystems may be managed by host system complex configurations that combine several processing units or clusters of processing units. In this way, multi-tiered/multi-system computing environments, often including a variety of types of storage devices, may be used to organize and process large quantities of data.